Electric bikes, electric motorcycles, electric vehicles, electric forklifts, energy storage systems (ESS), and uninterrupted power supplies (UPS) that require battery energy as the power sources are attracting more attention and are becoming more popular in recent years. Conventionally, Lead Acid Batteries are used in the above mentioned applications. Although Lead Acid Batteries have a long history and are low in cost, the harmful nature of lead, low energy density, and short cycle life have made Lead Acid Batteries unsatisfactory to the environment and/or application demands of today. Earlier breakthroughs in materials using Lithium Ferrous Phosphorous Oxide (LFPO) as the cathode material (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,494,744, 7,585,593, 7,629,084, and 7,718320, all incorporated herein by reference in their entirety), battery balancing systems (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,782,013, 7,808,207, and 7,825,632, all incorporated herein by reference in their entirety), and battery system control/operation (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,777,451, 8,217,625, 7,821,231, and 8,159,191, all incorporated herein by reference in their entirety) have successfully demonstrated the superiority of LFPO battery systems over existing Lead Acid Battery systems. However, determining how to design LFPO battery modules that are ready to replace existing Lead Acid Batteries, and even the resulting battery systems, are still challenging to date. Ideally, direct replacement of battery modules (e.g., take out the Lead Acid Batteries and directly swap in the LFPO Battery modules) is desirable. However, communications to the devices' control interface and/or adjustment of working parameters (e.g., charging parameters, cut-off parameters, etc.) to the devices' controls are needed. Taking UPS applications as an example, there is no simple LFPO battery solution for the UPS if the user wishes to upgrade the Lead Acid Batteries to the LFPO Batteries.